


Skype Calls and Family

by wavydanrises



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Dan's parents aren't cool but Phil is there, Family Issues, Fluff, I'm guessing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavydanrises/pseuds/wavydanrises
Summary: In which it is 2009, Dan is having a hard time dealing with his parents, and he turns to Phil for help.





	Skype Calls and Family

Dan winced when the voices downstairs got even louder. He buried his head under his pillow, and was once again overcome with relief by the thought that his brother wasn’t here to witness this mess. Sure, he knew what was going on -or at least most of it- but that doesn’t mean he had to be there front row when it started again. He was just a kid. And sure, one could argue that Dan was still kind of a kid, he was only 18, but someone had to be somewhat responsible here.

He sighed, and reached over to get his laptop from the floor, plugging his headphones in, and opening YouTube.

At least, he could always get some distraction, right?

Or, he could always try. Because that sure as hell didn’t work. He was just… so done with all of this. “Screw this,” he thought as he grabbed his phone.

He just really needed to get it out of his system before losing his mind, and it wasn’t exactly as if he had plenty of friends to complain to.

**_To_ ** _: Phil_

_tell me you’re not sleeping yet_

**_From_ ** _: Phil_

_Never^^ skype?_

**_To_ ** _: Phil_

_please_

Five minutes later, Dan was curled up under his duvet, his face only distinguishable thanks to the light of the screen. He still had his headphones plugged it and was careful not to talk too loudly. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to suddenly walk in.

But there was Phil looking at him from the screen, giving him a soft smile, and maybe it wasn’t all that bad.

“Hey. You holding up?”

And if the laugh Dan had as a response was slightly watery and trembling, he was probably just imagining it.

“Do I have a choice?”

The look in Phil’s eyes was enough for Dan to know he had picked up on what was going on.

“I’m sorry it’s getting bad again, Dan. But soon, you’ll be out of here, I promise. It’ll get better.”

“For me, yeah, but what about Ade? I don’t want to leave him to deal with this bullshit. It isn’t fair.”

“I know, I know.” His voice was soothing as ever, and Dan wanted nothing more than being able to hear it directly, not through shitty speakers or headphones. “But it’s not your place to constantly protect him, you know? You have to think of what you need to do as well. We’ve been over this already.”

“No, I-I get that, it’s just… I just wish they would stop. I don’t even know if they’re just doing a terrible job at hiding it, or if they simply don’t care enough to just _try_ that.”

“I wish they’d stop to,” Phil admitted. “I don’t like seeing you like that, and you have no idea how much I hate not being able to do anything. You deserve so much more than that.”

By this point, pretending that Dan wasn’t crying would have been a blatant lie. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, even more upset that he couldn’t even stop himself from sobbing.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t want to cry. But, even when I’ll be moving out… what am I going to do? Law’s hard Phil, and I don’t even give a fuck about it! And I know- I know you’ve said that I could’ve done something else if I wanted but… they would have been so disappointed… what was I supposed to say? ‘oh yeah by the way, I really don’t want to study law like you’ve always wanted me to sorry I’m just going to make youtube videos, without any guarantee it’s even going to work out’? They would’ve laughed at me, and told me to stop fucking around, and it would be even worse now!”

“Hey,” Phil interrupted him, his eyes sparkling in a way that made Dan want to melt into his arms and never leave again. “We’ll figure this out together, okay? Don’t get stressed by that already,Dan. We’ll find something. For now, that’s not a priority. Do you think you could get some sleep? That wouldn’t be a bad idea. Did you even sleep last night?”

Dan bit his lip, and shook his head. “I can’t. They’re too loud.”

“Okay. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep? I have a million stupid things I can tell you about.”

Dan looked up from under his fringe, to find Phil smiling at him. God, he loved him.

“You’d do that?”

The grin Phil gave him could’ve blinded someone.

“Of course! My sleep schedule is fucked up anyway, I was just going to play Mario kart for a couple hours.”

“Do that. I’ll just… watch you play. Oh God, that sounded weird.”

Phil laughed. “Stop talking and get to sleep. You look like you need it.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Thanks for that.”

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
